1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil deterioration sensor and, more particularly, pertains to an oil deterioration sensor employing a capacitive transducer with an oil deterioration sensor capacitor and at least one reference capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
As engine oil "breaks down" it is less effective in protecting an engine from damage caused by friction between engine parts. The deterioration of engine oil is marked by a decrease in the viscosity of the oil. The dielectric constant of engine oil provides an indication of the oil's deterioration or lack thereof. However, the dielectric constant of oil is also influenced by the temperature of the oil and by the specific formulation of a given brand of oil.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an oil deterioration sensor employing a capacitive transducer wherein the engine oil is utilized as a dielectric medium.
Another object is to provide an oil deterioration sensor which utilizes a combination of fixed and variable capacitors to provide an indication of engine oil breakdown for a wide variety of engine oil formulations.
A further object is to provide an oil deterioration sensor wherein the variable capacitances are configured such that stray capacitances are reduced.
Still another object is to provide an oil deterioration sensor which adjusts the engine oil deterioration measurements to compensate for the effects of engine oil temperature changes.